Goldensong's Sign (part 1 of the Powers series)
by StarclanIsWithUs
Summary: Goldenkit has always wanted to be a medicine cat but, until recently, Stonestream, the medicine cat apprentice, has been in her way. When he dies of a mysterious disease, Goldenpaw can have what she always wanted. But is she meant to? ON HOLD!
1. Allegiances

**_This is my first fanfiction, so please don't comment on how bad it is. Also, if you want me to add your cats to the story, review below! Don't forget your clan!_**

**Allegiances**

**_Burnclan_**

_Leader_

_Volestar: Light brown tom with one long scar on his flank and stormy gray eyes_

_Deputy_

_Tawnyscar: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Med. cats_

_Berrydapple: Dark red she-cat with golden speckles and light blue eyes  
><em>Stonestream: Gray tom with blue-gray streaks and green eyes<em>  
><em>

_Warriors_

_Owlstream: Short-furred brown tom with ice blue eyes_

_Whitewind: White tom with a black tail tip and brown eyes_

_Rosespring: Light orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Morningtail: Cinnamon spotted white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Yellowpoppy: Black and white tom with golden eyes_

_Fallenmaple: Light brown tom with gray eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Softpaw: Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes_

_Blossom__paw: Cream spotted she-cat with gold eyes_

_Branchpaw: Brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_Hawkpaw: Light amber tom with gray eyes_

_Snowpaw: Very light gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Whitestream: White she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Yellowpoppy's kits_

_Leopardspring: Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate of Fallenmaple, mother of Goldenkit, Leafkit, and Specklekit_

_Goldenkit: Red-gold she-cat with bright green eyes_

_Leafkit: Light brown tom with gray eyes_

_Specklekit: Light gray and white tom with amber eyes_

_**Silentclan**_

_Leader_

_Owlstar: Light brown tom with white stripes and wide blue eyes_

_Deputy_

_Smallwhisker: Pale ginger tom with green eyes_

_Med. cat_

_Pebbletear: Long-furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Rosepool: Russet and cream tom with blue eyes_

_Warriors_

_Bramblethorn: Black she-cat with brown stripes and blue-green eyes_

_Rainstreak: White tom with blue-gray paws and yellow eyes_

_Ravenstorm: Dark gray she-cat with black splotches and dark brown eyes_

_Badgerheart: Black and white tom withe cold black eyes_

_Rowenleaf: Gold she-cat with white patches and green eyes_

_Brairbrook: Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Sparkpaw: Gray and white tom with hazel eyes_

_Snowpaw: Light gray tabby she-cat with silver eyes_

_Lionpaw: Cream tabby tom with red eyes_

_Willowpaw: Ginger and white she-cat with purple eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Tangleclaw: Black she-cat with green-gray eyes, mother of Raggedkit and Sunkit (Never had, has, or will have a mate, breaking a few laws of nature)_

_Graymist: Dark gray she-cat with white specks and hazel eyes, expecting Rainstreak's kits_

_Snowlion: White she-cat with darker paws and green eyes, mother of Emberkit and Tigerkit, mate of Brairbrook_

_Raggedkit: Black tom with ginger paws and green eyes_

_Sunkit: Gold and white she-kit with a gray chest and blue eyes_

_Emberkit: Ginger she-kit with white splotches and dark green eyes_

_Tigerkit: Russet she-kit with brown and white patches and hazel eyes_

_Elders_

_Whitebranch: Pale brown she-cat with two white paws and dark yellow eyes_

_Cherrywing: Russet and white tom with green eyes_

_**Lakeclan**_

_Leader_

_Sparrowstar: Dark gray she-cat with orange eyes_

_Deputy_

_Larksnow: Ginger and white tom with one brown patch and hazel eyes_

_Med. Cats_

_Cloudstorm: Cream she-cat with amber eyes_

_Shadowpaw: White cinnamon spotted tom with ice blue eyes_

_Warriors_

_Rosepool: Dark red tom with silver eyes, mate of Snowfall_

_Brairfur: Light gold tom with brown eyes_

_Nightpool: Silver she-cat with dark green eyes_

_Onewing: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Berrybird: Brown and gold she-cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Spiderpaw: Black tom with russet stripes and yellow eyes_

_Poppypaw: Silver and white she-cat with black eyes_

_Fernpaw: Cinnamon she-cat with green eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Snowfall: Pure white she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Rosepool's kits_

_Flamefur: Flame-colored she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Russetkit_

__Russetkit: Flame-colored tom with a white chest and with yellow eyes__

_Elders_

_Amberspot: Cinnamon and white she-cat with blind blue eyes_

_Mossystream: Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes_

**Hillclan**

_Leader_

_Brookstar: Silver tabby and white tom with brown eyes_

_Deputy_

_Larchleaf: Yellow and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Med. cat_

_Sagetail: Black she-cat with white spots on her head and chest, has hazel eyes_

_Rootpaw: Brown dappled gold tom with stormy gray eyes_

_Warriors_

_Shineflower: Silver she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Eagleflight: Brown and white tom with gold eyes_

_Talonstrike: Golden tom with long white stripes and blue eyes_

_Blazingsoot: Gold and black tom with orange eyes_

_Applestorm: Gold dappled russet she-cat with one green and one yellow eye_

_Brokenshadow: Light brown she-cat with orange stripes and amber eyes_

_Hawkspots: Calico tom with white paws and gray eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Runningpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes_

_Fallenpaw: Black she-cat with green eyes_

_Featherpaw: Pretty white dappled russet she-cat with blue eyes_

_Frogpaw: Brown and white tom with green eyes_

_Olivepaw: Bronze she-cat with olive-green eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Frostpool: White long-furred she-cat with green eyes, mother of Fishkit and Dustkit_

_Waterspark: Blue-gray she-cat with large brown paws and yellow eyes, expecting Brookstar's kits_

_Fishkit: Small silver she-kit with bronze eyes_

_Dustkit: Russet-brown tom with blue eyes_

_Waspkit: Black striped gold she-cat with green eyes_, originally Burnclan__

_Leafkit: Almost black she-cat with blue eyes, originally Burnclan_

_Elders_

_Tallivy: Gold and white she-cat with green eyes_

_Bearclaw: Dusky brown tom with blind amber eyes_

**Cats outside the clans**

_Rouges_

_Snow: Pure white tom with pale blue eyes_

_Eclipse: Black she-cat with white spots and golden eyes_

_Stone: Gray and white tabby tom with hazel eyes_

_Sky: Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Mallow: Gray and white tom with blue-green eyes_

_Kittypets_

_Melody: Black she-cat with white stripes and green eyes, Moon's sister_

_Amber: Ginger she-kit with white specks and copper eyes_

_Pear: Cream tabby tom with green eyes_

_Ginger: Speckled ginger she-cat with gold eyes, sister of Wasabi_

_Wasabi: Brown and white tom with bright green eyes, brother of Ginger_

_Loners_

_Moon: Cream she-cat with silver eyes, mother of Amber, Pear, and Sparrow, Melody's sister_

_Sparrow: Russet she-kit with pale orange eyes_

_Softy: Pure white tom with intelligent green eyes_

_Rag: Calico tom with blue eyes_

_**Thank Starclan for spell check!**_


	2. Prologue

**Please correct my mistakes in reviews please! I know it's short. I'll try to make it longer.**

**Prologue**

A light snow slowly fell through the air. Leopardspring screeched as Berrydapple held her down. Fallenmaple waited outside the some-what large nursery, pacing as he thought, _It's past moonhigh! The kits should be born soon. _Suddenly, Leopardspring's screeches stopped and became soft purrs. Berrydapple announced," Two toms and a she-kit!"

Fallenmaple went into the nursery and was amazed by a flash of gold. _Whoa...Goldkit for sure...  
><em>Leopardspring said to Fallenmaple,"Specklekit," pointing her tail towards the light gray and white tom. "You name the other two. I've done enough."  
>"Okay," Fallenmaple said with a grin. "Goldkit and Greenkit."<br>"What about Goldenkit and Leafkit?"  
>"Sure!" he purred as he sat down next to his mate. "I love you."<p>

Fallenmaple couldn't stop thinking about that flash of gold. _I wonder what it meant. Maybe I should go see Berrydapple. She might know._  
>He started to get up and walked to the medicine den. "Berrydapple, I have something to ask you."<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

**This part takes place 2 moons after the prologue. I made up the 'claiming' and the 'feast'. Basically, Starclan can now communicate with every cat, but still send prophecies. And thank you to TheHarshCritique for the advice. I'll try!  
><strong>

_** Chapter 1**_

Goldenkit woke up to the sound of robins. Her eyes opened and immediately sensed Leafkit trying to pounce on Specklekit. She padded out of the nursery and over to Leafkit, watching his every move. Leafkit pounced. Suddenly, Specklekit turned around, just as Leafkit landed on him. As Leafkit looked up, he saw Goldenkit, or at least near her, and started whispering to Specklekit. Goldenkit felt something staring at her neck. She turned around and saw Volestar staring at her from the Warm Rock, as well as the rest of the clan. _Oh no! _Goldenkit thought. _Softpaw and Hawkpaw are getting claimed. _The kits scurried over to Leopardspring and Fallenmaple, embarrassed, and went quiet. Just then, a glowing light appeared on the apprentices, and a soft voice whispered,_ Softwind and Hawkfeather. Those are your new names. _And everything fell silent.

After the feast for the new warriors was over, Goldenkit hurried to her siblings and said,"I think we should say sorry to Softwind and Hawkfeather. We almost ruined their claimings!"  
>Leafkit said sarcastically,"If it makes you <em>feel better<em>, dear sister."

So here Goldenkit was, hopping over to the warrior's den. She saw Hawkfeather and whispered," I'm sorry!"  
>Hawkfeather responded,"Oh, it's fine. You're kits; you should be able to play." Then he waved her off with his tail. Softwind came over and agreed with him, so Goldenkit left<p>

Leafkit and Specklekit were waiting anxiously as Goldenkit returned to the nursery.  
>"What did they say?" Specklekit asked quickly.<br>Goldenkit said," Hawkfeather said that it was fine."  
>"See! I told you!" Leafkit shoved Specklekit.<br>As the two toms fought, Goldenkit let her mind wander. It immediately headed for the medicine den. _To where I want to be..._

"Go to bed!" Leopardspring said affectionately, for the fourth time.  
>Goldenkit thought about her brothers. She sensed Specklekit next to Leafkit, fighting as usual. <em>What Specklekit wouldn't do for a fight. <em>"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay...This takes place 2 moons after chapter 1. Volestar was thinking about a medicine cat uprising. I might write a story about that.**

_**Chapter**_** 2**

Goldenkit headed over to Volestar's den. _I wonder why Volestar called me. I hope I'm not in trouble! _As she arrived, she saw that Volestar was waiting for her in the den.  
>"Am I in trouble?" Goldenkit asked.<br>"Oh, no. I saw you were looking at the medicine den. Do you want to be Berrydapple's apprentice?"  
>Goldenkit said, "Yes, please!"<br>"Okay. Go and tell Berrydapple. I'm sure she will be very happy."

Goldenkit padded to the medicine den. She was about to go in when she heard voices. Goldenkit stopped. It was Berrydapple, but at the same time not her. "Darkmist, show me what to do."  
><em>Darkmist? Sounds like trouble. I should tell Volestar.<br>_She creeps away slowly and ran to the leader's den. "Volestar! Come quick!" Goldenkit whispered.  
>Volestar asked,"Why?"<br>"I heard Berrydapple say,'Darkmist, show me what to do.'" Goldenkit said quickly.  
>"No, Berrydapple, why?" and he started running.<p>

Volestar went into the medicine den and came out holding Berrydapple by her scruff. Berrydapple was screeching,"What are you doing, fox-" She went silent. Her eyes turned red and she started to speak in a darker voice.  
>"I am Fogwhisper. I live at the Evil River. I have possessed this worthless cat and in 12 seasons time, the Evil River WILL take over! It will kill cats, prey, and even twolegs!<br>"That's not what I was thinking." Volestar whispered.


	5. AN

**Sorry for all the short chapters, guys! I have a lot of writing materiel in my binder, but I can't bring myself to write them, so Goldensong's Sign and Russetleaf's Quest will be put on hold. After these fanfics are done, I will be making Leaffeather's Demise and Before Pineclan. I need cats for Before Pineclan, so review 1-4 cats at a time.**


End file.
